Irina
}} Irina was a student at Morning Glory Academy, undercover for Abraham. Her cover has presumably been blown for two years. As the leader of The Truants' mission, she is contrasted to Casey, who is the de facto leader of The Glories. Biography Early Life As a child, Irina was trained to fight by her mother. In one instance, her mother paid five men to rape and kill Irina, ordering Irina to defend herself from them. She eventually was forced to kill her mother and was found by Danielle Clarkson Irina eventually became a member of Abraham's Camp, possibly recruited by him from Kiev under the direction of Casey Blevins. Four years before arriving at the Morning Glory Academy, Irina was selected to infiltrate it along with Guillaume, Vanessa, Ian, Akiko, and Fortunato. While the others all seemed nervous about being chosen, Irina seemed eager. During the two-year period between leaving Abraham’s camp and entering the academy, Irina was presumably adopted by a family. Her foster parents saw her off at the airport when she left for the academy. At the school, Irina’s roommates were Vanessa, Akiko, and Pamela. Irina scolded Vanessa for flirting with Brendan. When Vanessa pointed out Irina had been flirting with Steve, Irina explained that 'that is a very different kind of story'. Irina and Steve were kissing before Steve offered to take Irina somewhere more private. Irina accepted, and was led to the basement where her foster parents were shown hanging from the wall, dead. Irina laughed at Steve's attempts to shock her, and revealed that they weren't her real parents before knocking him to the floor. She instructed him to tell the faculty that she cried, or she would hurt him “much worse”. Irina and the other students from Abraham’s school were eventually sent to detention, where the room was set on fire. Irina called the faculty’s bluff, suggesting the flames wouldn’t hurt them, citing the story of Shadrach, Meschach, and Abednego. The sprinklers doused the flames, and Fortunato was taken to the nurse’s office. Irina organized a rescue with the others, but sneaked in by herself to speak with Fortunato, asking him “what did you see when your eyes were opened”. While her friends broke into Nine’s office to rescue Fortunato, Irina attempted to kill The Headmaster. She failed, and fled into the woods. She was eventually found by Fortunato, and resolved to kill Ike. Irina presumably remained alone near the school grounds for nearly two years "picking off guards and blowing up shrines". Around the Glories arrival, she was approached by Ian, who explained that Vanessa’s attempt to save Abraham had failed, and that Akiko had been taken. At some point over the next month (probably during Woodrun), she worked with Ian to rescue Vanessa. PE and Truants During the Woodrun, Irina was likely involved in causing the time distortion that separated the faculty from the students. Irina, Ian, and Vanessa were tracking Hunter, who was about to be killed by Zoe. Irina shot Zoe to save him. The group reunited with Guillaume and Hisao. Irina berated Guillaume for abandoning his post, though it was revealed to be a ploy to keep Hisao away from his twin brother. When told about the ceremony Jun is participating in, Irina insisted that they had to get to The Tower sooner. Upon arriving at the Tower, Irina reminded everyone that they wouldn't be able to understand each other after they entered. The group waited for Fortunato's signal before entering. Irina was welcomed back by the priest inside, who asked who the sacrifice would be. When Hisao realized it was his brother, he attempted to stop the ceremony, yelling for Hunter to run away. Irina knocked out Hisao and attempted to shoot Hunter, but Vanessa intervened and Irina only managed to shoot Hunter through the shoulder. The Truants bound Hisao's hands and carried him out of the tower. Irina attempted to justify her actions to him, but he refused to sacrifice his brother. Guillaume freed Hisao, and after Hisao made it clear Irina meant nothing to him, he set off back to the school. Irina aimed her rifle at him, but he called her bluff and she didn't shoot. Guillaume considered going after Hisao, but Irina said that it didn't matter, because it was too late for Hisao to change anything. The group arrived at the school shortly after Hisao, and encountered Fortunato, who was carrying Akiko’s body. Irina rushed downstairs as the change in time was undone. She knocked out Ike, aimed her gun at him, and noted to Abraham that “a sacrifice is always demanded” before a shot is heard. Tests The shot turned out to be a grazing shot by Jade, who had picked up Ike's discarded gun. Jade pointed a smoking gun at Irina while Irina glared at how close the shot was to her head. Jade ordered her to put the gun down but Irina told her to go first, Irina doesn't miss. Abraham pleaded with the two girls, it doesn't have to be this way. Irina replied that it doesn't have to be, but she is happy to let Jade die for Ike's sins. Jade said she had no intention of dying, but she wasn't going to let Irina shoot Ike. Irina responded that she would if she "knew who he really was". Jade laughed, she knows Ike is a sociopathic asshole, but she still feels a loyalty to him. She pointed out that her family are all "crazy republican gun nuts"; she isn't going to miss either. Irina and Jade continued to threaten each other with their guns. Abraham told Irina that this won't accomplish what she thinks it will. However, Irina was done with his lies: she had seen the truth and she knew who Ike really was. Abraham replied that even if Irina is right, could she actually go against everything they believe and kill him? Irina was angry at Abraham for speaking to her like she was still one of his children and Abraham confronted her with the fact that "this" is not why she was here. Irina told Abraham that none of them are supposed to be here, they did not belong there. As there was a knocking on the door, Irina said that "this will end, I am not going to die for you, do you understand?" Jade was momentarily confused, but when a guard called through the door asking for Mr. Gribbs, Jade shouted back that Irina had shot Gribbs and asked the guards for help. However Irina implied that this is what she had been waiting for and when the guards break down the door, Irina commanded them to take Jade. The guards did so and agreed when Irina commands them ("You serve me now. All of you. You understand?). She ordered the guards to bring Ike, Abraham, and Jade upstairs. She was no longer going to kill Ike. Instead, she is going to expose Abraham's secrets in front of the truants and see how much mercy they exhibit. Irina exits the school, surrounded by tame guards, and with Abraham, Jade and unconscious Ike in custody. When Daramount marches up to confront Irina; Irina's mentally chokes Daramount. She collapses, suffocating as Vanessa tells Irina to stop this, it isn't what they came here to do. Irina smirks and releases Daramount so she can observe what Irina's going to do. Irina turns and faces the crowd of students. She says that they might remember her as the one who liberated herself from the academy and now she is back to enlighten them as to the cause of their suffering. She claims to have brought "him" in front of the students to face their judgement and has Ike dropped at her feet.Irina tells the students that they are being used by the teachers when it is the students that have the power. The teachers failed their own test and are the ones responsible for the student's pain. Irina proclaims that the students have given enough and that this must end. Suddenly there is a bright flash of light and Irina looks worried. With a vicious smile, Georgina Daramount calls the guards and they chase the fleeing Irina. She trips, but is able to shoot a guard before they subdue her. As they are taking her away, she tells Daramount to tell her father that it isn't finished, Irina is still going to come for him. Daramount smugly says that she tried and lost again, but Daramount is happy to welcome Irina "back into our fold". Demerits Irina wakes up in a nice single bed. She goes to a bathroom, showers, and changes into a provided set of clothes. She descends to the kitchen where she finds Mr. N cooking. As she is eating, he tells her that he is a teacher that helps special students such as Irina. He is surprised that Irina has not yet tried to kill him, but she says that she will kill him after she has eaten. He says that he had met Irina's mother Kseniya "years ago" and that she was a very troubled woman that the school had been trying to rescue Irina from. Irina appears to break down in tears, but as Mr. N leans in to comfort her, she states that she is done eating and stabs him in the hand with her knife. The pair fight, but Mr. N is able to subdue Irina. He is concerned about her level of anger and refers to the fact that Kseniya is also Georgina Daramount's mother. Irina asks if this discussion of mothers and sisters is supposed to be her punishment. Mr. N says that she isn't being punished. Mr. N's purpose is to work with the gifted students, and Irina has the most potential he has ever seen. He suggests that they are actually on the same side. After all, they share a common enemy: Danielle Clarkson. Trivia *Her appearance is modeled after Amanda Seyfried in In Time Information has appeared in /Appearances}} issues to date: Morning Glories Wiki has [[:Category: /Images| /Images}} images featuring ]] References Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Truants Category:Abraham's Children Category:Female Characters